Asguiaro Ebern
|image = |race = Arrancar | age = |gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = |affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Member of Vandenreich | team = Vandenreich | base of operations = Vandenreich Base | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | manga debut = Chapter 480 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is an Arrancar in the service of the Vandenreich. Appearance Ebern is a male Arrancar of both tall and slender build. He has short, light-colored hair that is swept back, creating peaks at either side of his head. His mask fragment is present on the left of his forehead; it is a long white mask with multiple holes in it.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 3 & 6-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 483, page 6 His right eyebrow unusually points upwards. Ebern's attire consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat that features shoulder straps and is tied using a black belt at its waist, which is adorned with a decorative buckle. This is worn over white trousers and trench boots. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Appearing suddenly in Ichigo Kurosaki's bedroom, just as Ichigo inquires about Ryūnosuke Yuki's name, Ebern responds instead and declares his own full name, before asking if there were any other questions.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, pages 16-17 Firmly told by Ichigo to get off of his bed, Ebern refuses to comply despite Ichigo repeating himself and is kicked out of the window. As Ebern holds his head outside and wonders why he was struck, Ichigo demands to know what business he has with him, but Ebern appears confused. Drawn away from Ichigo's house, Ebern denies being an Arrancar upon being questioned and attempts to show himself as a Quincy. Forming a large weapon, he asks Ichigo if his powers seemed familiar.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 1-10 Taunting Ichigo as he attacks, Ebern becomes elated when Ichigo finally activates his Bankai, noting to himself that it will be the end of the Substitute Shinigami's Bankai. After preparing a special technique and reciting an incantation, he manages to damage Ichigo's arm, but Ichigo quickly breaks free from the attack and fires a Getsuga Tenshō towards a stunned Ebern.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 5-16 As the smoke clears, a heavily wounded Ebern furiously wonders why Ichigo's Bankai did not vanish, but is surprised by Ichigo from behind, pointing his blade at side of his face. Ichigo states that he is taking Ebern back for questioning, but Ebern escapes by using a shadow and informs Ichigo that it only hides the "chosen ones".Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 8-11 While kneeling in front of his leader, an injured Ebern witnesses the death of Luders Friegen. His superior states that he can neither blame nor praise Ebern as while he did not defeat Ichigo, he did slow him enough to prevent any further intervention. He then declares Ebern to be a foundation of peace before decapitating him.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 12-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 486, page 15 Equipment Quincy Cross: Ebern is shown to carry a Quincy cross. His particular version consists of five points and is worn on his left wrist.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 8 Medallion: Ebern carries a round medallion roughly the size of his palm. There is a design similar to the Quincy pentagram etched into its surface. Ebern uses the medallion to attempt to steal Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-15 When activated, black energy pours forth and from this white columns of energy are emitted which surround the intended target. When Ebern uses it on Ichigo, part of him is affected, but he breaks free before his Bankai can be stolen.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 10-15 Ebern uses the following incantation to activate it: German= "Aufreide. Meer eh wolken, wolken eh regen, regen eh nebel. Sieht balle eh um sieht ballen. Wir gut freude, Danach Vrund Dill Becher!!!" |-| English= "Melt. Sea to cloud, cloud to rain, rain to fog. That with shape to that which is unseen. After our jubilation, the chalice will be turned face down!!!" |-| Kanji= 「溶けよ」 海よ雲へ 雲よ雨へ 雨よ霧へ 姿成すものよ 見えざるものへ 我等歓喜の末に 杯を地に伏せる さあ!!! Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, Ebern can sense other spiritual beings.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 5 Sonído: Ebern is capable of using high-speed movements faster than the eye can follow.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 7 Reishi Absorption: Ebern can absorb spirit particles and energy from the atmosphere and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. Hierro: Like all Arrancar, Ebern possesses the passive ability known as Hierro. His steel-like skin was strong enough to withstand the full brunt of Ichigo's new Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō though emerging with grievous injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 484, pages 8-9 Shadows: "Shadows" is a skill of teleportation used by members of Vandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 10-11 Ebern stated that these "shadows" are only of accessible use for the "chosen ones".Bleach manga; Chapter 484, page 11 Zanpakutō Resurrección: Not Revealed Spirit Weapon Reishi Cannons: Using his ability to absorb Reishi, Ebern has been shown to be able to create a crescent-shaped weapon that is several times his own size and features four cannon-like protrusions, which are each capable of firing powerful blasts of spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 5-7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Vandenreich Category:Deceased